


a slow longing

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, recovered Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: “Well, that’s rude, don’t you think?” Steve’s deskmate, Sharon, pointed out. A twinge of guilt tugged at Steve’s chest. “You haven’t met him yet, and you’re making assumptions. It’s okay to be cautious, but Barnes is a person.”Or, Shield Agent Steve Rogers is given the task to help the former fist of HYDRA adjust to the 21st Century.





	a slow longing

The latest assignment to guide Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, through the 21st century didn’t come as a surprise. After all, he had been under HYDRA’s control and was put on ice after every mission. Even with his full recovery and removal of trigger phrases, Barnes hadn’t been cleared to fully explore and experience the present-day. That is, until now. If anything, what surprised Steve Rogers was that he was the agent assigned to the task. Of course, he’d never question Fury’s decisions—well, at least not to his face. But so far, they had been getting along, Steve daring to call Barnes his friend. Initially, the agent had his reservations. After all, what could he and the former fist of HYDRA have in common?

“Well, that’s rude, don’t you think?” Steve’s deskmate, Sharon, pointed out. A twinge of guilt tugged at Steve’s chest. “You haven’t met him yet, and you’re making assumptions. It’s okay to be cautious, but Barnes is a person.”

Turns out, the born and raised New Yorkers had a lot in common. They both only accept New York pizza as the golden standard for pizza. One day, Steve received a text from Bucky—a nickname he _insisted_ to be called by—inquiring about DiGiorno, Red Baron and the like.

> _Why is frozen pizza a thing? It’s an abomination.  
>  _ _I’ve never felt so disrespected._

Steve imagined Bucky’s eyebrows furrowing in both confusion, with a hint of rage.

> _For some, it’s a matter of convenience. But I agree._

Bucky and Steve also shared an admiration for the arts. On a whim, they wandered over towards the Met, and Bucky was immediately enthralled by the rich history and the collection of paintings.

“When I was a kid, all I wanted to do was draw and paint.” Steve sighed. “I thought about going to art school at some point, but I ended up studying communications. Don’t get me wrong—communications was fascinating. But…”

“Not your passion?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky nodded. “In the 40s, before I was drafted, I took some painting classes. What was your favorite thing to draw?”

“People,” Steve answered, without missing a beat. “Figure drawings, portraits… Not to brag, but I was pretty good at it. I could probably draw you from memory.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve wanted to fade from existence, or find an isolated corner of the city where he could scream.

“I-I mean, that’s only if you want me to draw you! I don’t wanna impose or anything!”

_God, Rogers, you’re a dork._

To Steve’s surprise, Bucky smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 They were walking in Central Park when Bucky paid extra attention to the people around him. Couples on dates were an everyday thing, but that didn’t stop him from observing a notable difference from his time.

“So… it’s really okay now?” Bucky asked. “Guy with a guy, gal with a gal?”

“Yeah, it is,” Steve said with a smile.

“Back then, they could arrest you. Or kill you.”

“Well, some people still don’t like it, but for the most part, it’s okay.”

For a moment, Bucky stared at Steve, intently looking at his blue eyes. At first, Steve wondered if there was any leftover pizza on his face. But to his surprise, Bucky slowly reached for the blonde’s hand and gripped loosely, giving Steve the chance to back out. His mind raced, going through rules and protocols human resources enforced. Was this allowed? This should be okay, right? It’s not like they were making out on Steve’s desk or god forbid, ripping each other’s clothes off in Fury’s line of sight.

Bucky frowned, noticing Steve’s hesitance. “... are you okay with this? I can let go if you want me to.”

Steve shook his head, blushing furiously. “No, no. That’s not it.” He tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand. “We can walk around like this.” He swallowed thickly, too nervous to properly meet the other man’s gaze. “Um… how long?”

Bucky let out a low chuckle, making Steve blush furiously. When did it get so hot?

“How long what? You gotta use your words, Stevie.” God, that made the blonde _shiver_. “Can’t give you an answer otherwise.”

“You jerk,” Steve murmured. “How long have you… um… wanted to hold my hand?” He wanted to turn, to stop facing away from the man that made his heart race. As though Bucky saw through him, as if he could read Steve’s mind, he slowly brought his free hand to Steve’s chin and gently brushed his fingertips against it. Steve gulped as he searched himself for any ounce of courage.

“Since when…” Steve began. “Since when did you like me? Um, if you like me?”

Bucky’s hand moved to trace Steve’s jaw. “When we went to the Met, your eyes, there was a spark I never saw before.”

Steve took in a shaky breath before finally meeting Bucky’s gaze. Those cool, gray eyes were so inviting, filled with adoration. If he didn’t know any better, Steve could feel himself being praised, being consumed, being exalted.

“All that sincerity showed me how beautiful you are.” Bucky tucked a few stray, blonde strands of hair behind Steve’s ear. “Is… is that okay?”

The corners of Steve’s mouth tugged his lips into a small smile. “It’s more than okay. I really like you, Bucky.”

“If it’s alright with you, can we take it slow?” Bucky inhaled deeply. “I’m still trying to figure out, well everything.”

Steve chuckled. “Of course. We can take all the time you need. If you want, we can just hold hands for now.”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand tighter. “So I hear Strand is still around. Can we take a look?”

“Yeah.” Steve snorted. “It’s one of the things that’s almost as old as you.”

“You’re a punk, Rogers.”

Steve snorted. "Like you'd have it any other way, jerk."

Walking hand in hand, neither of them needed words. They stayed in a comfortable silence, because it felt comfortable, because it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This was written for the Shrinkyclinks Fest! A huge thank you to my beta, ahypnia, for putting up with all my nonsense. The prompt was: Winter Soldier!Bucky joins the Avengers as a reserved part of the team, still adjusting to not being a killing machine and life in the new century. Agent Steve is appointed to help him navigate the future.
> 
> I hope I did the prompt some justice and that this was enjoyable!
> 
> Feel free to scream with me on [tumblr](http://www.marvelling-you.tumblr.com) as we approach Endgame!


End file.
